


未尽旅行

by LinC229



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M, 年轻AU, 旧文放档
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-08-14 05:22:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16486667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LinC229/pseuds/LinC229
Summary: “睡吧。”他听见自己的声音，“下半夜我会叫醒你。”但他没有挪动哪怕一寸。





	未尽旅行

那是香克斯没有红发之名、还有两条手臂时候的事。那两条晒得焦黄的年轻手臂都上伸着，摆出狼狈的自卫形象。“我的鱼叉！”他急奔，大叫道，还以为自己最后一根吃饭的家伙被大鱼或是体型更盛的海洋生物毁坏了。

他急奔而船起伏，非老练的水手不能站牢脚跟。

有什么正在涌动，就在他下锚附近。苍白的背部肌肉分割海水。一具躯体浮起来了，以敏锐的姿态，像一条……“人鱼。”香克斯扒着船边说，“你是人鱼么？”他还未亲眼见过人鱼族群。那条人鱼冷着脸，既没说是，也不否定，径自爬上他的船。粉色和水纹荡漾。腰上一列排布的三处刺伤溢出红血。他的双腿露出水面。

一开始他俩语言不通，很难交流。仅仅互通姓名就花费了半日。米霍克——这世界上果真没有人鱼，他喝多了会对船员讲这种海洋中奇奇怪怪的定律——说他的船被砍碎了，外衣都沉入海底，根据他比划的面积来看，香克斯估计那就是个小舢板。香克斯用被斜断的鱼叉把串起米霍克捞的鱼，架在火上，香味足飘得老远。幸而他们离陆地也就半天距离。

磕磕绊绊，第一次见面远不像之后那样熟稔，干得倒还成，没有把对方饿死或毒死。或许只有等默契诞生后才能不去拉浸过海水的手掌，而先接住那柄剑。剑士的剑丢了正如海盗不拥有海洋，红发熟稔地做着杂事即使香克斯失去臂膀，眼角蔓生皱纹而鹰眼一如往常，夜幕降临时米霍克首先拿起他的烤鱼。

————

夜幕低垂，篝火熊熊，坐在边上的香克斯垂着他那颗红扑扑的脑袋，四处晃悠着打盹。米霍克将树枝上的猎物翻了个面。

“能管好你的胳膊吗？”

“唔，恐怕不行。”香克斯打了个奇大的哈欠，小舌头在喉咙里颤抖，“在一个地方呆不住的。我都习惯了……”

米霍克翻完了两串树枝，便将手抽回到黑色大衣中，非常端正地坐着。香克斯又换了个姿势，撑着下巴，翘着脚看身边人。

香克斯始终很放松，不管是孤身流落到完全陌生的岛屿上，还是和一个七武海搭伙生存。他甚至有心开玩笑：“鹰眼，这么多年你保养得真是好啊！就和第一次见面时候一样！我以为你是条人鱼，结果渔叉被你砍断了哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈……”

“……”

笑声在深夜的丛林中扩散得很远。

“我不知道是什么让你追到这里来。”香克斯说，“距离抛锚到现在，已经有十五天了，这是你第一次肯开口说话。咱俩之间……算是解禁了？”

他飞快地蹭近了点，米霍克没有往另一边移动尊臀，也就表示有戏。

“喂……”红发男人说，“我一直在想几年前你留下的那句话。”

“我不记得了。想必不是什么重要的事。”

米霍克将烤好的猎物从火上拿下来，递给他。纵然语气冷淡，肉类也是香嫩诱人的。没有任何海盗会和烤肉过不去，尤其是饿着肚子的红发香克斯。

————

“是什么让你值得以一条手臂作为交换？”

很久的以后，有一位青年会用一颗眼睛与他交换。剑士失去眼睛，并不代表行程的终结，既然如此，缺失一段手臂也无法束缚住海盗人的旅程。那终于割断了什么，米霍克不想失去最好的对手，但新时代像一卷海浪缓慢铺陈，最强者也必须屈从，他曾经以为，他们不会再相见。

“睡吧。”他听见自己的声音，“下半夜我会叫醒你。”

但他没有挪动哪怕一寸。光影深重模糊，火焰不断地在木柴上空抖动，幻化出不知名的形状，一人的阴影重叠另一人。香克斯没有动。香克斯在他肩上睡熟了。

END


End file.
